


devil trigger

by XMRomalia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nero's Devil Trigger, V is his own character AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Неро не может выйти из своего девил триггера. Ви пытается его комфортить.





	devil trigger

**Author's Note:**

> NeroV Week: Day 1 - Devil Trigger

Иногда Ви искренне казалось, что Боги — кем или чем бы они ни были — упорно и с чувством любили подкидывать ему испытания. Начиная от многострадального Данте, лежащего таким беззащитным и слабым пред ним, продолжая вторым рождением, где он как искусственный демон был обязан выточить себя заново, перебороть все мелкие душевные порывы, тянущие его во тьму…  
  
И заканчивая последним походом. С которого Неро вернулся застрявшим в своей демонической форме, потому что ублюдок-демонопоклонник успел активировать перед смертью какой-то артефакт, озаривший все белым светом — и толкнувший все семейство в их демонические облики.  
  
Данте и Вергилий смогли выйти из триггера почти сразу, отряхиваясь, как псы после купания — а вот с Неро… вышла заминка. Поначалу это было забавно, бесспорно; Неро упрямо держал маску оптимизма и веселья, используя свое незавидное положение для самых различных целей — начиная от подсаживания Ви крыльями к антресоли, продолжая снятием котят с верхушек деревьев да заканчивая помощью Кирие с готовкой, где, как говорится, «двух рук не совсем хватает»…  
  
Но время шло. Лучше не становилось. И сейчас Неро сидел в их гостиной, угловатый и сжатый, будто боящийся двинуться, чтобы не снести что-нибудь с полок или не испортить ковер (или стены. Или потолок) еще сильнее. Когти у него, разумеется, были поменьше чем у близнецов — но все еще приносили больше разрушений, чем крохотные лапки их домашнего кота. Который, к слову, забился под диван и на Неро шипел, точно проклятый. Его, кажется, это окончательно и добило. Заставило сжаться на диване почти в клубок, будто надеясь, что если подождать еще чуть-чуть — все вернется на круги своя.  
  
Демонологу казалось, что надежды мало — но Неро об этом не говорил. Не хотел расстраивать…  
  
— Ви, не смотри на меня так.  
  
Его размышления были прерваны тихим выдохом, и Ви мягко улыбнулся, поднявшись и прикрыв книжку. Он последние минут пятнадцать не отводил взгляда от сидящего на диване Неро — красивого, такого потусторонне-притягательного. Но при этом понятия не имел, чем его успокоить. Он никогда не считал демоническое плохим — даже когда был всего-навсего зерном разумности в сознании Вергилия. И даже сейчас, глядя на парня, видел что угодно — изящную линию рогов, красивые длинные волосы, переливающие серебром, очаровательные острые уши… но точно не уродство.   
  
И как объяснить это, чтобы тот не воспринял все, как издевательство? Неро очень тонко переживал кризис внешности, тут спору нет. Он тяжело переживал даже наличие одной бедной демонической руки, что всего-то линяла каждые два года и болела на грозу, а сейчас…  
  
Сейчас перед Ви сидел демон с кошачьими глазами, очаровательными костяными наростами на подбородке — и просто потрясающими мускулистыми руками, один взгляд на которые заставлял демонолога нервно сглотнуть. Любой другой, разумеется, мог бы упасть в обморок от подобного зрелища; больше с непривычки, чем от жути. Ибо, как ни странно, было в демоне-Неро что-то иррационально притягательное; заставляющее игнорировать все происходящее, будь то шум ночного города за окном или отдаленные звуки музыки от соседей снизу, которые, зараза, даже в два часа ночи не переставали «тусить» — и просто смотреть. Разглядывать, точно произведение искусства.  
  
Было ли точкой невозврата для Ви осознание, что он обожает Неро? Кто знает. Тот притягивал его всей своей сутью; и характером, и внешностью. Мог обратиться кем угодно, на самом деле — все равно оставался бы тем еще очаровашкой. Удивительный талант. Возможно, унаследовал от Данте в какой-то мере.  
  
Ви отмахнулся от этих мыслей, просто улыбнувшись своему парню. Приблизился почти впритык, огладив ладонью чужую скулу, а большим пальцем — алую полосу на щеке Неро.  
  
— Не смотреть как? — он игрался, чуть щурясь. Неро только раздраженно фыркнул, отводя взгляд — он не был злым, не был даже по-настоящему взбешенным. Расстроенным, разве что.   
  
Ви понимал, что постоянный облик демона сделал его еще более нетерпеливым и резким, но этот парень все еще был  **его** Неро. Большим очаровательным парнем, поймавшим его бренное тело на лету после того, как Грифон от тяжести разжал лапы, а после — унесшим на руках к Клипоту, чтобы Ви мог хотя бы немного отдохнуть, прижавшись холодным носом к его шее.  
  
В глубине души Ви часто спрашивал себя, чем заслужил его. И ответа, если честно, не находил до сих пор.  
  
— Неро… — Ви прошептал мягко, опустив вторую ладонь на чужую грудь. Проведя пальцами там, где под паутинкой голубого света размеренно билось сердце Неро — человеческое, полное любви и заботы. — Ты все еще самый красивый для меня.  
  
Неро хотел спорить, но Ви не дал, прижавшись к чужим губам своими. Поймав удивленный вздох; целуя лениво и размеренно, мазнув языком по кромке острых клыков, а после — чуть прикусив губу, игриво хмыкнув и забравшись на чужие бедра.  
  
— Ш-ш. Тише. Я буду нежен, — прошептал он с улыбкой, отцепив руки Неро от многострадального дивана и уложив себе на талию, вовсе не боясь длиннющих когтей, каждый из которых мог серьезно его ранить...  
  
Если честно, на последнее он даже надеялся.  
  
Будет что разглядывать утром перед зеркалом.


End file.
